The Heirs Of Olympus:The Search For The Gods (Book One)
by MintyCamo
Summary: A generation after the seven, new demigods are here and ready to take the center stage. After Lenah, Ruby, Jace and Connor all meet, they realize that they aren't ordinary. Not even for normal demigod standards. The world is changing, and now they must team up with the others like them to face their new threat. A threat that might bring an end to the gods themselves.


**I have absolutely no idea what happened to the first version of the story, and I'm sorry, but I think I have fixed it. I will check to make sure there isn't anything wrong with it. Thank you for being patient with us.**

**Oh, and by the way, a little bit more about the story: It is set a generation after the demigods we all know and love. They are still alive, and they are mentioned throughout the stories and may even play a minor role, but the main characters are all our OCs. (By "our" I mean SpahtTheKitty and I, who is collaborating with me to create this story. She doesn't have a Fanfiction as of yet, but I will notify you if she gets one). **

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters mentioned, only our original characters. **

If I heard one more joke about my performance at the Track meet, I was honestly going to lose it. Sure, I tripped on the final leg while I was ahead. It could happen to anyone.

I marched across the parking lot, steaming silently. I waited for my mother for ten minutes, finally realizing that I was supposed to walk home. Scowling, I picked up my bag off the sidewalk and left James P. Arnoldson Junior High.

It was a pretty school; rows of flowers and neatly-trimmed grass lined the front of the two- story building. It was also quite expensive. Unless, of course, you had my grades. That's one thing I took pride in. My entire life, I had always been at the top of my class. Always getting the highest grades, always winning every Spelling Bee, always always always.

When I was younger people used to whisper behind my back, "It's so inspiring! How someone with a disability can be so gifted!"

I would then proceed to grit my teeth, spin around, and state that my ADHD did not make me disabled, it merely made me special and different.

The adults would then proceed to laugh, patting my head as they walked away, whispering about how it was so upsetting that I was in denial, and how it was my parent's fault for making me think that there was nothing wrong with me.

Shaking my thoughts away, I turned on the corner, hearing faint sobbing.  
"My precious children...gone forever, never to see them again,"

I poked my head into the alleyway, and saw a woman curled up into a ball in the shadows, crying to herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" I gasped, realizing what the woman had said. "Were your kids kidnapped? You should really call the police. Here, I think I have my cell phone in my-

I froze as the woman rose to her full height. Her torso was of a beautiful woman's. With the exception, of course, of her tiny, sharp fangs. Her lower body, however, was that of a serpent's. Her gleaming green tail swished around, the scales slightly glowing in the street lights. A sound was coming from the back of her throat: a mixture of growling and hissing. I stuck to my spot, frozen in fear. I'd never seen anything like it...

A large, warm hand grabbed mine, pulling me away, but not before slamming my head against the wall of the alleyway.

As I sat on the sidewalk, consciousness slipping away from me, I could make out violent hisses and growls. All of a sudden, the hissing stopped. That had to be good. I smiled slightly to myself before everything went black.

_I stood in an empty hall, great marble columns thickly covered with ivy surrounding me. I __sat down against one, waiting for something to happen._

_Almost as if on cue, two people dressed in thick, dark robes marched in, muttering quietly to each other._

_"ENOUGH!" The taller of the two yelled, obviously a man._

_"Now, now, you mustn't overreact. It's only natural for one of them to want to stray away from their family and join us. The only thing left now is to figure out whom." It became clear that the other person was a woman, much younger than him._

_"The granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon?" The man questioned, adjusting his robes and standing up a little straighter._

_The woman shook her head, almost as if chastising him. "Someone so tightly bound within their grasp? Never! Though she may be powerful, she will not be worth the effort. No, no, someone who will come to us a little easier. Perhaps the son of Hephaestus,"_

_The man looked down at her. "Yes. He and the granddaughter are always fighting, correct? We make them angry with each other, offering weaker one a home with us, where _he _can be king!"_

_I shuffled a little bit. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I assumed that I must be invisible. It was easy to believe, considering everything I had seen that day._

_The man looked around, hearing the shuffling. "We are being watched," he declared, adjusting his robes again. He grabbed the woman's hand, and they disappeared._

_The scene changed to a vast, open strawberry field with two people arguing roughly. A boy and a girl, who looked to be about my age._

_"What is _wrong_ with you, Jace?!" The girl screeched. The girl was tense and her body was in ready position as if she was ready to lunge at any moment. Her messy hair was gathered into a ponytail. But, the odd thing was that although the top of her hair was a glossy black, it gradually lightened into a sandy blonde._

_"Me? Me? You're the one who pushed me in the lake!" retorted the boy, who must have been Jace. He looked tall, but he wasn't lanky. In fact he was quite muscular, as if he constantly carried heavy objects. His face was flushed with anger, a fiery determination overtaking his features._

_The girl huffed, pushing her long, wavy hair back. "Only because you disturbed my meditation!"_

_Jace threw his hands in the air. "What kind of a 14 year-old meditates? That goes to show how weird you are!"_

_The girl put her hands on her hips, scowling at Jace. "I'll have you know that it helps me get in control of my powers! Oh wait sorry, did I hurt your feelings because all you have is-"_

_Another boy with dirty blonde hair separated the two of them, frowning. He also seemed to be around fourteen. "Seriously, guys? You're fighting _again? _I'm serious, if I see you fighting again in the next 72 hours I'll throw you to the harpies. Jace, David's asking you to help him over at Bunker Five. Lenah, your mom is calling you. Please, I'm begging you, just leave each other _alone,"

_Lenah and Jace sighed, heading their separate ways. I decided to follow the other boy._

_He arrived at what seemed like a normal, plain-looking cabin. At second glance, though, I realized that it looked as if it was made of solid gold. Intrigued, I followed him inside._

_"What's up, Conor?" A tall, lanky boy with hair dyed bright green called out, grinning._

_Conor gave him a thumbs up. "Doing just as great as I was five minutes ago, Jacob. You know, except for the whole Lenah and Jace thing."_

_Jacob nodded sympathetically, turning to talk to a girl with silky straight short auburn hair._

_Conor sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Just then, a little girl with long blonde pigtails came running towards him. "Conor! Conor! Chiron needs you!" She yelled before spinning around and running outside._

_Conor followed her outside, heading for a large, blue barn house. Outside stood a man with the body of a horse and the torso of a man: Chiron._

_"Hey, are you doing?" Conor waved, grinning._

_Chiron frowned. "Not too well, my child, not to well. I must ask you though, Conor. Have you gotten any…_visions?"

_Conor shook his head. "Why?"_

_Chiron sighed. "Things are changing. Something new is beginning. I just wanted to see if I was the only one,"_

_"Maybe one of the other Apollo kids?" Conor suggested hopefully._

_"No. You are the most powerful. Also, I feel you will be a big part of it. You, and your friends, Jace and Lenah. As well as another girl. She will be joining us soon, I suspect. Now, go ahead and continue with your activities. Notify me at once if you see anything, yes? If one of your friends see anything and tell you about it, come to me then, too. I wonder if The Oracle has another prophecy for us…" Chiron trailed off and went inside of the building, leaving Conor to stand there on his own._

_Once again the scene distorted, focusing on the boy, Jace, hammering at a large piece of metal in the forges._

_Sweat was beaded across his forehead, and his hair and face looked red from the gleam of the fire. He held out his palm, fire dancing across it. Then, he touched his hand to the flame to make it larger._

_I gasped. Another thing to add onto the list of crazy things I had seen today. A boy with fire in his hands…_

_Jace stood up straight, stretching and brushing soot off of his clothes. He looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. When he didn't see anyone, he shrugged, and headed outside, turning off the lights to the bunker._

_Jace made his way to a large arena filled with benches, training dummies, and people dueling. He sat down on a bench next to Conor and Lenah._

_Based off of the look he gave her, it was obvious they weren't friends. Well, that and the fighting I had seen earlier._

_I had assumed that Conor was friends with the girl, but now I realized that he barely knew her. Maybe because of her rivalry with the boy?_

_I stopped myself. It was a bad habit of mine to over-analyze the situation. Whatever was going on with them didn't matter, because they were total strangers.I__ sat down next to Conor. He jumped a little, turning towards me. "Woah. You scared me,"_

_My eyes widened. "Y-You can…You can see me?"_

_"Of course I can see you!"_

_"B-but I thought I was dreaming," I stammered._

_Conor stood up. "You're the girl. The one that Chiron was telling me about. Of course! I mean, you look different than I imagined you,"_

_I scowled at him. "Thanks," I said sarcastically. I hadn't even actually met him yet and he was already making fun of me. _

_"Wait, no, that's not what I meant, just that you're a lot...um, you have brown hair. And it's shorter than I thought. And I didn't think you had freckles…"_

_With him turned towards me, I got a better look at him. He had messy dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was handsome, but his appearance was mauled by a long scar that climbed up from his shoulder blade and ended mid-cheek._

_"Hey, Conor, who're you talking to?" Jace looked at his friend with an eyebrow raised._

_Conor shook his head. "No one. I just...gotta go talk to Chiron. She's gonna need all the help she can get if she's already having nightmares."_

_"Who are you talking about? Why does it include Chiron? She?" Jace called out, but the scene was already changing._

_I was now standing in front of the big blue house again. The same man from before, Chiron, was standing with a teenage boy who had the legs of a goat. Or was it a donkey? I couldn't really tell._

_"The girl, she's gonna be in some real danger real soon. I can feel it in my ears," The teenager said._

_Chiron nodded. "Yes, I know, I know. What was her name again? Ruby, was it?"_

_The teenager shook his head vigorously. "Yes, and mister, if I don't get there right away, she'll die. I don't even know why a monster is on her trail if she doesn't even know who she is."_

_"They must sense it, too. If a monster is already attacking her, the situation must be more urgent than I thought."_

_"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Can I go now?_

_Chiron sighed. "Very well, Vincent. Leave at once. I'll speak to her parent. Bring her _straight_ here. No funny business. Now go,"_

_Just then, Conor came running to Chiron. "The girl, I saw her, said she was dreaming, she's in, trouble," Connor said in between breaths, panting._

_Chiron nodded. "You're a little late. I already know. Vincent just left to get her,"_

_Conor opened his mouth to speak._

My dream was cut short, and my eyes fluttered open. In front of me stood the same teenager, but his furry legs were covered up. He leaned against the wall, smirking. He reached down his hand, helping me up. "About time you woke up. I came just in time to save you from getting your butt kicked. C'mon, I've got somewhere to be."

**Thank you so much for reading! Please follow, rate, and review! The next chapter will be up very very soon.**

**-Minty**


End file.
